Blade of Darkness
by Safaia
Summary: A small story of the forging of the Ultima Weapon and the insight into the creatures that made it and why.


Blade of Darkness

We have been making items for a long time, yes, yes we have. Taking the seemingly useless objects found on the ground and turning them into useful things. We mix a little bit of this, a pinch of that and a weapon is born. We have been doing this for a long time, yet the business has been so slow for a long time. No one would come to us with strange pieces of nothing asking us to create something. Everyone had everything they needed or so they thought. Everyone thought they everything was going to be perfect for now and all eternity. Life was good, life was very good for everyone, except us. They would come asking for small things, simple things worth nothing. They would come asking for material things and pay us little in return. We made little money, we made very little money. 

Until those things started to appear. 

Those strange creatures that rose from the ground, that crawled out of the shadows. They creep and crawl and attack the people of Traverse Town. Those strange creatures with the heart shaped symbols on them, that twitched and moved and attacked like wild beasts. The people would fall, scared, petrified we think, and their hearts would rise from their bodies. The people would then slowly change into those very creatures. Then the creatures would run off and leave again, they off to find their next victim. Women, children, moogle alike, there was no escaping them. We were afraid. The people were afraid. Where had these creatures come from? What did they want from us? Why were they here? 

As we pondered this, and ponder it we did, more strange things started to happen. Others began to come, others that most of us had never seen before. A lot of them wore strange clothes and spoke of strange things. They told us about these creatures, the "heartless" they called them. They told us of their world, of a world away from the one where we were. A silly thought indeed, we dismissed them as mad, the town's people just ignored them. That was, until more and more people started to come. They came in pairs or alone, saying that their families, their homes, their world was gone, taken in a cloud of smoke by the heartless. We began to wonder, and wonder we did, as more and more people began to come from all over. The strange people would whisper, they would speak of hope under harsh whispers. 

Then the boy came to our door. He was a young boy, in strange clothes no one recognized, so we all knew he too was from a different world. He held a blade in his hand, a blade in the shape of a key. We moogles were fascinated by this! What kind of things created such a blade? We were excited to see him coming to us for aid in building armor and things, things that a young boy would need. At first he said he was on a search to find his friends, but as he came back to us his blade would change. More and more power it drew with each new change. He said he was on a quest now to destroy the heartless and free all of our worlds. Worlds...he had seen places and things that we only dreamed of seeing. No one was to know about those worlds, no one! It was too dangerous. We moogles knew, we all knew, but we remained silent. Shh, we would say, when others spoke of leaving, shh. No one is to know. 

Now the boy has come again and be brings strange items from afar. He says that the final battle is near and he needs something powerful, something that will bury the darkness forever. We take his strange items, we take them and we wonder, what can we make with these? This is something new to us, very new to us indeed, what could we make? Strange materials from lands afar, strange things that we need to make. Strange gems that burn and crackle with the elements. Look at them! Look how they glow! So beautiful, yes, so beautiful. Now this goo, this strange goo from a creature strange to my eyes. These things called "gale." Such a mystery to us all. What next, what next? What am I to do next? 

Build and make, design and create, yes, yes it comes together now. The blade is forming right within our own hands, yes, there it is. It seems to come so easy for us now, we work together, forming this weapon for the boy, the weapon to banish the darkness. It resembles something that is evil, yet it is something that represents the light. That is what we think as we finish this blade to banish the darkness.

The boy comes back to claim his weapon. It binds to the original as a new one is formed. He wields the blade like a man, yet he is a boy. Yes, yes, a boy, yet a man in spirit. That is what we say. He swings the blade with ease, he practices with our careful eyes watching him. The chain around his neck moves with the rest of his body, hair moving just a little when an attack that is meant to kill is made. He swings the blade over his shoulder and rests it there. He smiles at us.

"This is perfect, thank you guys," he says. The smile is warm and innocent, yet confident at the same time. "What do you call it?" We are shocked. We never even thought about naming out weapon. It is perfect, made for a hero, made for the champion. We glance at each other, trying to see if one has an idea. We turn after a moment to the boy.

"We can't think of a name for it, _kupo._ You can name it if you want, but we can call it 'Ultima Weapon,'" we replied to him. He nodded.

"Ultima Weapon it is then." he replied and handed us our munny. It was more than we had made in months, in many, many months. We thanked him and he left our store. We wondered if our weapon was strong enough to banish the darkness growing in the far off lands. We wondered if this boy would ever return asking for more, asking for a better weapon. Gathering the remains of our supplies and tools, we put it all away. The only sound in the shop was the crackling fire in the corner.

The Ultima Weapon...the blade designed for banishing the darkness...

~Fin.

11/04/03

_Very short and very random fan fiction for the game of Kingdom Hearts. I plan on writing a longer and much better fan fiction later on._


End file.
